


Die Deutsche Bahn

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: DB AU, GERMAN!!!, German au, M/M, the german side of tumblr
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GERMAN!! (There might be a translation sometime)</p><p>Thorin und Dwalin wollten eigentlich nach München, nur ist die DB so scheiße teure. Aber glücklicherweise treffen sie auf Bilbo und Nori...</p><p>Smut am Ende!</p><p>inspiration http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/100251784798/wodansson-german-stuff-aus-are-everything-i</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verspätung die Erste

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist toll mal wieder auf Deutsch was zu schreiben :P

Dwalin stöhnte. Nie im Leben war das möglich. Thorin verdrehte die Augen neben ihm.

   „Ich hasse die Deutsche Bahn.“ Beide standen am Hauptbahnhof und sahen sich nach Mitfahreren um. Es war Wochenende und eigentlich sollten viele Leute unterwegs sein, aber Pustekuchen. Niemand lief herum und langsam fühlten Dwalin und Thorin sich wie völlige Idioten.

   „Entschuldigung.“, sagte eine Stimme auf Höhe Thorin’s Schulter. Als er sich drehte sah er auf einen kleinen, zarten Mann mit blonden Lockenschopf und großen, grünen Augen. „Ich suche eine Mitfahrgelegenheit nach München.“

   „Bilbo!“, rief jemand. Ein andere Mann, groß und schmal kam um eine der vielen Ecken. Er hatte rotes, relativ langes Haar, dass zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war. Während er herüber kam, wunderte sich Thorin etwas, dass der kleine Kerl bei seiner Seite sie angesprochen hatte. Er, dunkel gekleidet mit ständig angepisstem Gesichtsausdruck, und Dwalin, mit seinen Tattoos und der Narbe am Ohr, waren bestimmt nicht aus wie die freundlichsten Menschen.

   „Nori Ri. Und das is’ Bilbo Beutlin.“ Der Rothaarige lächelte.

   „Dwalin Fundin und Thorin Eichenschild.“ Eine peinliche Stille trat ein und Dwalin sah auf seine Füße.

   „Ihr wollt auch nach München?“, wandte sich Thorin an Bilbo.

  „Ja. Der nächste Zug geht in zwanzig Minuten.“ Thorin nickte.

   „Das WochenendTicket dann wohl?“

   „Ja, aber die haben die Preise schon wieder erhöht. Spasten..“ Nori hätte weitergeflucht, doch Bilbo warf ihm einen Blick zu und er verstummte.

   „Wollen wir dann.“ Als das seltsame vierer Grüppchen zu den Automaten gingen, erfuhr Thorin, dass Nori ein Bankangestellter war, den Bilbo schon vorhin aufgeslesen hatte. Bilbo selbst war anscheinenden Journalist.

   „Aber kein bekannter. Zum Glück!“ Der kleine Mann lachte und tippte auf dem Bildschirm herum, bis er endlich dahinter kam, wie die Machschiene funktionierte. Schließlich machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gleis und erfuhren dort, dass der Zug zwanzig Minuten später kommen würde. Dwalin stöhnte.

   „Deutsche Bahn! War ja klar!“ Sie hockten sich auf die Eisenbänke und Dwalin und Nori begannen sich über Finanzen und Aktien zu unterhalte. Da Dwalin einen eigenen Laden führte, hatte er immer Finanzierungsprobleme. Thorin sah zu Bilbo hinüber und merkte, dass der Mann fror. Thorin zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie seinem Nebensitzer über.

   „Was...oh nein, dann frieren Sie ja, Herr Eichenschild.“

   „Thorin bitte, Eichenschild nennen mich nur meine Geschäftspartner.“

   „Was arbeiten sie denn?“

   „Ich besitze mehrere Autohäuser überall in Deutschland.“

   „Nur Luxusautos, versteht sich.“, sagte Dwalin mit einem Zwinkern und jetzt schien Bilbo auch der teure Anzug auf und der schwere, dunkelblaue Mantel über seinen Schultern.

   „Dwalin, bitte lass das.“ Doch sein Freund grinste bloß und redete weiter mit Nori. „Denken Sie bitte nichts falsches, Bilbo, ich bilde mit darauf nichts ein. Ich habe das Unternehmen von meinem Vater geerbt.“

   „Kann es sein, dass es die Durin-Autohäuser sind?“ Thorin nickte und merkte, wie er rot wurde. „Und bitte siezen sie mich nicht.“

   „Oh-Okay.“ Bilbo schien nun entspannter und kuschelte sich in den weiten Mantel, tief einatmend. Thorin merkte, dass er den Mann nicht nur sympatisch fand, sondern dass er ganz sein Typ war. Er mochte kleinere Partner, die sich dominieren ließen. Er schluckte und sammelte seine Gedanken, ehe er weiter sprach. „Für welche Zeitungen schreibst du denn, Bilbo?“

   „Ach, nur ein paar kleine Lokalzeitungen, Klatsch und Tratsch. Obwohl ich dann doch gerne hin und wieder auf was Größeres aus bin, schaffe ich es dann doch nicht so ganz.“ Er wollte weiterreden, doch der einfahrende Zug unterbrach ihn. Mit einem erleichtertem Gefühl stand Thorin auf und nahm seinen Mantel von Bilbo’s Schultern, der vor Kälte erschauerte.

 

Als sie dann im Zug saßen, Bilbo neben Thorin und Nori neben Dwalin, getrennt durch den Gang und mehrere Sitzreihen, zog Bilbo eine Mappe hervor und begann zu schreiben. Thorin sah seine Mails durch, merkte aber, dass sine Blick immer wieder zu Bilbo hinüber glitt und er von Zeit zu Zeit las, was der Mann schrieb.

   „Thorin?“ Bilbo sah ihn an, ein bisschen verwirrt. Thorin merkte erst jetzt, dass er weit vornübergebeugt fast schon auf Bilbo lag.

   „Verzeihung.“ Thorin setzte sich wieder gerade.

   „Willst du lesen, was ich schreibe?“, fragte der kleinere Mann nach einer Weile.

   „Nicht, wenn es dich stört.“ 

   „Es stört mich nicht im geringsten.“ Bilbo reichte Thorin die Mappe und als er die Seiten überfliegen las, merkte er, dass er kurze Geschichten waren, alle nur ein oder zwei Seiten lang und keine übermäßig komplex. Aber alle waren auf ihre Weise interessant. Da war ein kurzer Abriss einer Konversation zwischen Freunden, eine Geschichte einer Mutter und ihrer zwei Töchter und etwas später eine verwirrende Situation, die erst am Ende als etwas ganz anderes herauskam, als am Anfang gedacht.

   „Du solltest ein Buch schreiben.“, platzte es aus Thorin heraus.

   „Nein, ich bin nicht gut genug.“ Bilbo wurde rot und nahm sein Buch zurück und verpackte es sogleich. Als Thorin kurz aufs Klo ging, merkte er, dass weder Dwalin noch Nori in ihren Sitzen saßen. Als er an einer der beiden Toiletten vorbei lief, hörte er stöhnen und rollte die Augen. Dwalin und sein Sexualtrieb.

Die Fahrt verlief ohne weitere längere Konversation zwischen Thorin und Bilbo. Obwohl Thorin darauf brannte, mehr von Bilbo zu erfahren, gab der Mann wenig preis und nach einer Weile gab Thorin auf. Nach einer ermüdend langen Fahrt kamen sie endlich in München an und Thorin half Bilbo mit seinem Koffer. Dwalin und Nori verabschiedeten sich und nach Dwalins Grinsen zu urteilen, war die Sache im Zug nicht einmaliges gewesen.

   „Soll ich dich zu deinem Hotel bringen?“ Bilbo sah auf. Er hatte von seiner Cousine eine Absage erhalten, da sie mit ihrem Sohn ins Krankenhaus musste.

   „Das wäre...nett.“, sagte Bilbo und wurde rot. Thorin wurde von niemand so schnell erwartet und er wollte dem Mann einen Gefallen tun.

   „Mein Auto müsste noch im Parkhaus stehen.“ Mit diesen Worten machte sich Thorin auf zu seinem Auto, dass er vor vier Tagen hier abgestellt hatte. Ein Porsche 911, neuestes Modell und noch verkaufbar solange Fili und Kili nicht mitfuhren. Die halbdunkle Tiefgarage war kalt und Bilbo fror erneut. Thorin führte ihn zum Auto und lud die Koffer vorn ein. Bilbo stand da, mit offenem Mund und starrte den Porsche an.

   „Willst du nicht einsteigen?“, fragte Thorin.

   „Eh?“ Bilbo wirkte verwirrt. Langsam lief er auf die Beifahrerseite, auf der auch Thorin stand. Als der dunkelhaarige Mann die Tür öffnete, lächelte er einladen. Bilbo erstarrte und sah Thorin an. Wie die beide zum küssen kamen, wusste keiner mehr. Irgendwie landeten Bilbos Lippen auf Thorins. Erst als Bilbo von Thorin gegen das Auto gedrückt hatte und der kleine Mann mit den harten Kanten auf Tuchfühlung ging, brachen sie den Kuss ab.

   „Zum Hotel?“, fragte Thorin ohne Bilbos Augen zu verlassen. Alles, wozu der blonde Mann in der Lage war, war ein kurzes Nicken.

 

Die Tür ging viel zu langsam auf. Thorin hielt Bilbos Arm fest, als er endlich durch die Tür stolperte. Die ganze Fahrt mit dem Auto waren beide ungemein nervös gewesen und jetzt war es soweit. Thorin löste seinen Krawattenknoten und ließ die Krawatte herabgleiten. Bilbo öffnete den Jackett Knopf, der noch geschlossen war und das schwarze Kleidungstück glitt zu Boden. Vorsichtig knöpfte Bilbo Thorins Hemd auf, währen Thorin Bilbo von seinen eigenen Hemdknöpfen erlöste. Beide standen bald darauf nur in ihren Hosen im Zimmer.

Zart zog Thorin Bilbo zu sich und küsste die Lippen des Mannes. Erst als er merkte, dass seine Erektion in Bilbos Bauch drückte, brach er den Kuss ab, was ein niedliches Geräusch von Bilbo zur Folge hatte. Thorin öffnete seinen Gürtel und bedeute Bilbo es ihm gleich zu tun. Schließlich standen beide nackt voreinander und Thorin verschlang Bilbo mit Blicken. Zwar klein, aber nicht übermäßig pummelig. Thorin wusste, dass er selbst nicht schlecht aussah und Bilbo sah auch nicht enttäuscht aus.

Der große Mann hob Bilbo hoch und trug ihn zum Bett. Als er über ihm lehnte, sah er die Nervösität in Bilbos Augen und er küssten dem Mann kurz um ihn zu beruhigen. Langsam wanderten seine Hände über den Körper Bilbos und kamen bis hinunter zu seinem Hintern. Sanft drückte Thorin Bilbos Po, ehe er anfing, Bilbo für ihn zu öffnen. Er hatte kein Öl, also nutzte er sein und Bilbos Sperma. Er gab Bilbo einen kurzen Kuss, dann drang er in ihn ein.

Beide stöhnten tief in und Thorin küsste Bilbos Nase. Langsam und sanft begann Thorin, in Bilbo einzudringen, immer tiefer und stärker, bis er nur noch in den kleineren Mann einhämmerte. Als er spürte, dass er beinahe kam, sah er kurz in Bilbos Augen und sah, dass er nickte. Thorin lehnte sich vor und küsste Bilbo, saugte seine Zunge in seinen Mund und mit einem lauten Brüllen kam er. Bilbo stöhnte und kam kurz darauf.

Beide lagen halbtot auf dem zerstörten Bett und entspannten sich.

   „Das war hoffentlich kein One-Night-Stand?“, fragte Bilbo.

   „Nein, das war es nicht.“ Thorin küsste den Mann.


	2. Zugverspätung die Zweite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da sich nazgullover ein sequel gewünscht bzw. vorgeschlagen hat, habe ich eins geschrieben! Viel spaß!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein bisschen Weihnachten hat noch niemand geschadet oder?

Thorin rollte mit den Augen. Seit er hier am Bahnhof stand, hatte er viermal seine Nachrichten gecheckt, doch von Bilbo kein Pips.

   „Onkel, glaubst du, Bilbo mag uns?“ Kili, Thorin’s jüngster Neffe sah zu seinem Onkel hoch.

   „Bestimmt.“ Thorin kniete sich neben den Jungen und strich die braunen Strähnen beiseite. „Er ist sehr kinderlieb, oder zumindest hat er das behauptet.“ Fili kam zurück gerannt, seine Mutter etwas weiter hinten.

   „Thorin, der Schnaffner da unten“ der Junge deutete wage in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war „hat gemeint, der Zug sollte in ein paar Minuten kommen.“ Thorin lächelt und stand auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig um das breite Lächeln auf Dís’ Zügen zu sehen.

   „Vili hat geschrieben und gemeint er sei beim Handwerkermarkt. Er wartet solange bis die Polizei kommt meint er.“ Seine Schwester lachte und schob ihre langen, schwarzen Haare zurück unter die graue Mütze. Viele behauptete, Dís sei ihm so gleich wie eine fünf Jahre jüngere Schwester einem Bruder nur sein konnte. Frerin wurde meist als Thorin’s Zwilling gesehen, obwohl beide einen komplett anderen Körperbau hatten. Sein Bruder war groß und schmal, überragte sogar Beorn, einen der Techniker bei Durin.

   „Hat dein Ehemann noch etwas gesagt, zum Beispiel, wo Frerin ist.“

   „Nope, aber ich glaube er wird sich bald melden, er hat ja keinen Schlüssel dabei.“ Dís zuckte überkümmert mit den Achseln. Kili wollte etwas sagen, doch gerade in dem Moment fuhr der Zug ein. Thorin lächelte und fühlte wie ein Gewicht von seiner Brust genommen wurde. Seit er mit seiner Familie zum neuen Hauptsitz in Nürnberg umgezogen war, hatte er Bilbo nur selten gesehen. Als der kleine blonde Mann dann endlich ausgestiegen war, stand Thorin schon bei seiner Seite und lehnte sich herunter um ihn zu küssen. Er fühlte die warmen Hände seines Freundes auf seiner Brust und lächelte.

   „Bruderlein, ich würde mich gern mal vorstellen.“, sagte Dís und er bekam ihren scharfen Ellbogen zu spüren. Thorin löste sich von Bilbo und stellte seine Familie vor.

   „Meine Schwester Dís und ihre Söhne Fili und Kili. Ihr Ehemann Vili wartet auf uns am Ausgang von der U-Bahn zur Stadtmitte.“ Bilbo schüttelte Dís Hand und kniete sich vor die beiden Jungen, die sich um seinen Hals warfen. Als sie sich endlich von Bilbo los machten, stand der Mann auf und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und reichte es Dís. Als sie das Papier öffnete, weitete sich ihre Augen. Bilbo sah nervös von Dís zu Thorin. 

   „Bilbo, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen.“

   „Was ist es Mama.“ Kili zog am Mantel seiner Mutter und sie zeigte es ihm. Eine teure Schachtel Pralinen, die ohne Alkohol.

   „Das war nötig. Immerhin sind Thorin und ich schon ein halbes Jahr zusammen und wir beide haben uns noch nie gesehen.“

   „Ich was schon ein bisschen angepisst, aber so was hab ich net erwartet.“ Dís lächelte und umarmte Bilbo.

   „Hast du auch was für uns?“ fragte Fili und verseckte sich sogleich hinter den Beinen seines Onkels. Bilbo lächelte und löste sich von der Frau. Als er in seine Tasche griff, zauberte er zwei Päckchen hervor und Dís rollte mit den Augen.

   „Hier.“ Beide Jungen nahmen das Päckchen entgegen und rissen die Verpackung auf.

   „Guck mal Mama, ein Star Fighter.“ Kili hielt das Lego-Set hoch.

   „Ich hab den Todesstern!“ Jubelte Fili und hielt die Schachtel über seinen Kopf.

   „Thorin hat dir gesagt, was sie noch nicht hatten oder?“, flüsterte Dís Bilbo zu.

   „Es ist immer gut, etwas Nachforschung zu betreiben.“, sagte der Mann und grinste.

   „Wir sollten dann mal los, bevor die Masse der Touristen kommen. Der Weihnachtsmarkt ist nicht schön, wenn tausend Menschen einen totzutrampeln drohen.“ Thorin legte einen Arm um seinen Freund und zusammen wackelten sie durch das adventliche Gedränge am Bahnsteig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle nicht-Nürnberg: net=nicht und der Handwerkermarkt ist dort, wo man von der U-Bahn bzw. vom Hauptbahnhof selber am einfachsten in die Stadtmitte laufen kann, ohne dass man Angst haben muss, überfahren zu werden.
> 
> ich hoffe, ihr habt es gemocht.

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht gerade mein Meisterwerk, aber naja. Zum ersten mal Smut auf Deutsch..
> 
> Vielen Dank für die vielen Kommentare und Kudos! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel!


End file.
